Diavolo
Diavolo (ディアボロ Diaboro) is the main antagonist of Part V: Vento Aureo. He is a tall, thin man with long pink hair with green specks. He is the father of Trish Una. Synopsis History Diavolo was born in an all-female prison sometime in 1967. His birth is a mystery because his mother claimed that he was conceived two years before her sentence and all the guards were female. Because she was unable to raise him while in prison, Diavolo's mother sent him to live in her hometown of Sardinia with an unnamed priest. When he turned 19, as the priest was constructing an apartment for him, Diavolo discovered his mother buried alive under a stone tablet. Around the same time, a fire broke out, Diavolo and the priest were among the seven who died. Diavolo, however, managed to survive and joined Passione soon after. During that time, Diavolo found the six arrows in Egypt and quickly ran off with them. He then sold five of the Arrows to Enya Geil and kept the remaining one for himself (the same arrow attached to Polpo's Black Sabbath). He also had relations with Trish's mother before Part 5 begins, though even she did not know of his true identity. Between the events of Stardust Crusaders and Vento Aureo, he sets out to kill all his blood relatives and those who discover his identity to ensure his name is erased from existence. Subsequently, he took up the pseudonym "Soliddo Nazo". Vento Aureo (2001) He finds out about his daughter and then gives orders to Bruno Buccellati and co. to protect her, but this was all just so he could finally meet her and kill her himself so that he could erase all major evidence of his identity. Diavolo is first seen as Doppio, and after saving a kid from getting hit by a car, he (as Doppio) encounters a fortune teller that tells him about his daughter, his double personality and other things. Doppio "transforms" into Diavolo and trounces the soothsayer before musing his search for Risotto Nero. Once he is found out, he pursues Buccellati's gang in hopes to kill his own daughter. He is eventually defeated and killed by Giorno Giovanna in Rome after Giorno's Gold Experience evolves into Gold Experience Requiem and is trapped in an infinite death loop by its effects. Losing the confrontation, Diavolo finds himself in constant situations where he dies in several different scenarios (examples being him getting stabbed by a drug addict, getting hit by a car, among many other fatal situations). Personality (Diavolo) Diavolo has a very cruel and ruthless personality. He highly dislikes for anyone to see his true face and will relentlessly hunt and kill those who do. He is even willing to kill his own family just to stop the possibility of his identity being discovered. Instead of getting to know his daughter, Trish, as a normal father would, he persists on killing her because she's related to him. Interestingly, Diavolo also exhibits signs of arrogance, announcing "I, Diavolo!" several times after he is found out, and boasting about being chosen to lead the world. When his other personality, Doppio was killed, Diavolo bore no visible emotion to his death. His split personality case is so serious that when Silver Chariot Requiem switched everyone's souls, Diavolo and Doppio adopted different bodies: Doppio in Buccellati's body and Diavolo in Guido Mista's. Vinegar Doppio Vinegar Doppio (ヴィネガー・ドッピオ) is Diavolo's young, innocent, and bizarre second personality. Although Doppio is an alternate personality, Diavolo takes on a completely different form when he changes into Doppio. Doppio, however, is unaware of this, and considers himself as Diavolo's most trusted subordinate. Doppio acts as a sort of disguise for Diavolo for when he interacts socially with others in the outside world. While doing so, he only reverts into Diavolo when someone finds out about his true identity, or if someone angers him. Doppio communicates with Diavolo with any number of objects (such as a frog or a young girl's ice cream cone) that, when he sees them, prompt him to make the sound "rurururu~" (るるるる~), similar to a phone ringing. He dies when Silver Chariot Requiem switches up the souls of the inhabitants of Rome. He ends up switched into Buccellati's body, and is subsequently shot and killed by Diavolo (who secretly took over Trish's spirit in Mista's body). Personality (Doppio) Doppio is fairly innocent and a very ditzy and goofy guy. Compared to Diavolo, who's arguably as ruthless and as monstrous as Dio Brando, he's often practically harmless to anybody and is very nice and polite unless he's given orders by Diavolo to take care of a specific person or will revert to Diavolo if his identity is found out (even if the slightest hint is given that somebody has clues or an idea to his identity). Gallery TheBoss.png|Diavolo as "The Boss" KingCrimsonkillsBruno.png|"The Boss" kills Bruno Buccellati doppiokillsabachio.png|Doppio kills Abbachio Trivia *Diavolo's character was probably inspired by the song "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson, since he is a 21st century man and his two personalities share schizoid traits. Furthermore this song and Epitaph were released on the same album, In the Court of the Crimson King in 1969 and together as singles in 1976. *Given the circumstances of his defeat, Diavolo is neither dead or alive. He is in an endless cycle of deadly situations. Along with Kars and Magenta Magenta he suffers a "fate worse than death", condemned to never die. *Diavolo is the second antagonist to have a stand whose key ability involves chronokinesis. *Diavolo is the 2nd Favorite Antagonist of Araki. References Site Navigation Category:Part V Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Antagonists Category:Passione Category:Deceased Characters from Vento Aureo Category:Male Characters